


Ficlets

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miscellaneous collection of (hopefully edited) fics that are on my blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy and Grover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shewhodreamsinsteadofsleeps answered your question: A Grover and Percy reunion?

"Your link got faint a few weeks back." Grover frowned. His face flickered in the light from the giant bonfire. "Leo said that you and Annabeth went down there."

Percy poked at the embers with a pointed stick that he had found. The twisted olive branch made crackling sounds. He stared into the heart of the fire and was reminded of the hearth back at camp. The homesickness literally pained him. “Yeah. We did.”

His oldest friend made the clawed gesture to ward away evil. He made a nervous bleat but didn’t say anything else. Percy was oddly thankful for the silence, and did not wanted to dwell on him time in Tartarus. 

The battle was now over and they had obviously won. Gaia and her goons were destroyed for now, and everyone was busy trying to collect themselves. The gods were now on damage control, and were getting rid of whatever tricks Gaia had left behind. The demigods from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had occupied an empty mountainside, and we using the time to get to know each other better.

It was strange seeing the Romans and Greeks interact without weapons and bloodshed, but it was so something that he could get used to.

"Good to see you again, man." Percy smiled at Grover. It was the first time in a while that he was seeing the satyr that wasn’t though a psychic dream. "What’s up?" 

Grover’s smile was slight. “It was just like old times. We saved the world again.” 

"Gods, if we have to save the world a third time…" Percy shook his head. "Didn’t you say something years ago about Maine being free of monsters?" 

"Wow." Grover patted down his curly hair. His horns stuck out more than usual. His rasta cap was gone and his helmet had been abandoned somewhere. "That was…wow, you remember that? That was five years ago, I think." 

"Just did." Percy looked around the area and saw his old friends and their Roman counterparts. Annabeth was talking with Reyna. Her hands blurred in the air as they discussed with serious faces. She caught his gaze and sent him a smile. "What do you say about us doing something together? Just the three of us?"

"Maine?" Grover said. "You want to go to _Maine?”_ he bleated.

"I think we deserve a break." Percy waved Annabeth over. "C’mon, G-Man. When was the last time you took a vacation?”


	2. Saracen Rue/Dexter Vex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/19/14
> 
> fletchershair asks: "Huh? Oh yeah, this view is nice." For Dexter and Saracen from Skulduggery Pleasant?

America was fine and all, Saracen thought, but the West was bloody horrid. There was nothing but hot sun and endless plains and few towns that had the information that they were looking for.  

One of Mevolent’s men had to be hiding in America. Why couldn’t the bastard be somewhere near civilization and not out in the wide open? 

That aside, it was becoming a very boring mission.  

(They were a team meant for the most dangerous missions! They weren’t supposed to wander aimlessly on stubborn horses!)

To fix some of his pain, Saracen decided to glare at the back of Corrival Deuce’s head. It didn’t do much, but at least he had someone to blame.

"Ooh, Ruueee," Vex sang. His horse trotted merrily next to Saracen’s. Vex was truly embracing the American culture since they’d arrived. Between the ridiculous poncho and the even more ridiculous accent, the adept wasn’t becoming the most popular member of their group. 

"Piss off," Saracen said. He slouched more on his horse and tipped his hat further over his eyes. "You’re already bothering me."

"That’s no way to talk to a friend," Vex said.  

Saracen quickly glanced around him for support, but everyone else had separated themselves and were riding ahead. Pleasant had the audacity to wave cheerfully before resuming whatever talk with Hopeless. Saracen could hear them laughing.  

The traitors. 

"You’re no friend, Vex. You’re a pain in my arse." Saracen looked ahead but was disappointed to see that Deuce was no longer in his direct line of sight to glare at. "Go bother someone else, yeah?" 

Vex fixed his hat and threw Saracen a glowing smile. “And here I thought that this could be the perfect opportunity for a bonding moment. Are you well?” 

"I’m rightfully pissed," Saracen gritted through his teeth. "It’s been a fortnight and no useful information, how do you think I should feel?" 

"That you should be glad that this has been one of the most relaxing missions ever." 

Saracen raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

"Look at us," Vex said, gesturing to themselves and the group ahead. "No broken bones, no flesh-eating curses, the most we got are blisters and sunburns. We’re all outside in the sun and being good and healthy. I say we’re lucky there." 

Saracen snorted and urged his horse to move faster. “Lucky, yeah right.” He made it about hallway to his men before suddenly stopping. “You bloody—“ Saracen clutched tightly at the reins and tried not to get thrown off.

Vex appeared next to him. “You are in a miserable mood.”

He glared at Vex and continued as their horses matched each other’s pace. 

“It’s wouldn’t kill you to be a little bit positive. You know. Go sniff a flower or look at the pretty sunset.” 

Saracen followed his gaze and stared at the setting sun. “Huh? Oh yeah, the view is nice.” He looked at Vex. “You’re a little bit useless. Anyone told you that?”

“Me?” scoffed Vex. He dramatically clutched his chest. “Useless? Who saved you back in that siege in Belgium with those vampires?” 

“It was Pleasant—“ 

“And from that water lady in Cyprus?” 

“Ravel did all the talking—“

 “I was doing all of the flashy fighting while you were getting stuck.” Vex paused. “Rue, what the hell do you even do besides getting mixed up with dangerous women?” 

“I know things,” Saracen said. He could feel himself turning red under his hat, and he couldn’t blame the sun. “That’s what I do.” 

“Right. What am I thinking?” 

“It’s not like that!” 

“Because what you do is that you smolder at the nearest pretty thing.” Vex dramatically pursued his lips and gave Saracen a heavy gaze. “And then you just know how to get in their pants.” He sounded as though he swallowed gravel. 

“You look ridiculous and I don’t do that, my voice doesn’t sound like that!” snapped Saracen. “Stop it!”  

“Oh, don’t worry, Saracen,” Vex continued in that voice. “I will save you from further harm!” 

“More like stop and save me from anymore embarrassment.”  

“And then we’ll cuddle.”  

“I hate you,” Saracen said without any real heat. 

“Not as much as you love me,” Vex said, speaking normally again. “Go ahead and admit it. I’m good company to have.”


	3. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/1/14
> 
> punkrockbadger asks: prompt if you're taking them: halley and gid take the kids to visit their grandparents' graves.
> 
> (Rule 63 AU)

“Jimmy, don’t wander away from us!” Gid said. Halley sighed as their eldest scrambled back to them, his boots dirtied with cemetery dirt. His miniature Puddlemere Quidditch uniform already had wet leaves and more dirt on it. They hadn’t even been gone for an hour, and already Jimmy found a way to get messy. At least it added a layer of authenticity to his outfit. 

She also knew that once their evening at the Leaky Cauldron was over that the rest would be the same. Lily’s white onesie outfit that made her look like a rabbit would have bent whiskers, and Albie would be missing his Hufflepuff tie and his pointed cap (despite the Sticking Charm that he had insisted before they left). 

“It would be bad if we lose him in a cemetery,” Halley muttered. “We might never see him again.” 

“A nice family of skeletons could adopt him?” Gid mumbled an even softer curse as the wheels of the buggy got stuck in more mud. 

“I saw a cat!” Jimmy said, his wide smile showing several missing teeth. “S’not Uncle ‘ector’s! It’s black an’ shiny!”  

Lily squealed in her seat in the buggy, and Albie’s head perked up next to her, no longer feigning sleep. “Kitty?” He looked up at Halley with his large green eyes that were so much like her own. Like her own mother’s. “Mu _-meeee.”_  

“We have a puppy, remember Snuffles?” Halley said. She wondered if the black lab had escaped his crate again and was in their kitchen enjoying any available food in the pantry. There was leftover pumpkin pie from last night that probably won’t be making another. 

Some things were now missing in their household since the dog’s arrival. Like Halley’s slippers, vegetables from picky eaters, and one of Gid’s socks. 

“Kitty?” The words lost in Albie’s ears, he twisted around in his seat to hopefully see a glimpse of the aforementioned cat beyond the tombstones. 

“Aren’t black cats a bad sign?” Gid said in Halley’s ear as they stopped at her parents’ grave. She rolled her eyes at the comment.  A corner of his mouth tilted up, and he bumped her hip with his. “Don’t give me that look, you got a much better grade in Divination than I did.” 

Halley coughed something about him skipping classes back in the day.

Before Gid could retort about her own attendance record, Jimmy was trying to get Albie out of his seat with some difficulty. “Bye, MummyandDaddy! We gonna find the kitty!” 

“James! Don’t—“ 

Albie, once freed, fell face-first into a puddle of water. Instead of crying, he raised his head and spat the water out of his mouth. “’Imma wet.” He waddled to his feet and raised his arms, showing the now darker colors of his Hufflepuff robe. “Mummy, me wet,” he gasped. 

“Skeletons?” Halley asked. She waved her wand over him and dried the water off. She picked Albie up and kissed his nose. “Better?” He nodded and snuggled into her chest. Then Jimmy grinned sheepishly under her stern glare. 

“Nice ones that play Quidditch,” Gid promised. He unstrapped Lily who giggled as she was raised in the air. “Ready to say hi to Grandma and Grandpa?”


	4. Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/21/14
> 
> ladiescapulet asks: libidinous
> 
> (Ron/Hermione)

"What?" Ron repeated.

Hermione placed the tip of her quill to her lips, thinking. “A word that means showing excessive sexual drive.” Her eyes flickered up and she saw the smile growing on Ron’s face.Their honeymoon had only ended recently, and they were back in the rhythm of work and their newly married life. “No, your name is more than ten letters, and my name is also too long.”

He husband counted them off with his fingers. “Not if you don’t use ‘Ronald’.”

As a joke, Hermione tried ‘Honeymoon’, but cursed as she came up a letter short. She heard Ron’s snickering. “The ‘O’ would be in the wrong spot.”

"I thought I always hit the right spot?" Hermione snorted and nudged his foot that was creeping closer. Ron was leaning forward, his forearms crossed in front of him on the kitchen table. His blue eyes had a sparkle and the satisfied smile was just turning more and more impish.

She crossed her ankle over his. “Don’t you have to leave for work soon?”

"It can wait," he murmured, and he swooped over the table to kiss her. "We have research to do, eh, Mrs Weasley?"

Hermione tugged on his tie. “Yes, we do.”


	5. Harry Dresden and Murphy's Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/22/14
> 
> 24\. Harry Dresden and a random Murphy brother.
> 
> (Orly?)

Murphy’s brother was tall and built like a corn-fed linebacker for a midwestern football team.

"Heeeeeey…" I stretched the word out, not really remembering if this was Joseph or David or maybe another name that I might have forgotten. Murphy’s family was huge in the traditional Irish-Catholic way, and I had no clue who was who. The rushed introduction as I was taking Murph away to slay vampires hadn’t left much time for necessities.

"Jake," Murphy’s brother supplied. He folded his massive arms over his chest. "And you’re the wizard."

I scratched the back of my head. “And are you a client to..?”

"I want to talk," said Jake. He looked down at me and he had the same bright blue eyes that Murphy had. "About my sister, Dresden."

Woah. Woah, woah, woah.

I held my hands up. “Karrin and I are not—”

"Some slimebag had already hurt her." Jake took a step forward, forcing me to step back. He had only an inch on me in height, but his muscles would certainly give him better leverage for squeezing my head like a nut. "I want you to make his life miserable."

I blinked. The little hamster that controlled my brain started spinning in his little wheel; and I pictured those weird posters that Molly had showed me of the cute animals with the bad spelling and grammar. ‘Orly?’ had said a baby antelope. Murphy’s brother came all the way to midtown Chicago to confront me on…making Murphy’s ex-husband miserable? Oh, really? People wanted me to expand on my wizardy business?

"The same slimebag that’s getting hitched to your other baby sister?" I asked for clarification.

Jake nodded. “I never liked him, and even more so when he’d divorced Karrie.” His grimace twisted in disgust. “Now he’s with Rachel, and they know that it’s hurting her. You got any sisters or brothers? If so, you should know how I feel.”

"Um?"


	6. Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/26/14
> 
> taremaclay asks: Lizzie/Darcy + "Can I kiss you?

Darcy was formal with those moments of spontaneity. He was always sharply dressed from his ironed socks to his straightened collar. But sometimes, on the rare occasion, he would switch things up by wearing the wrong color socks or a tie that had an itty-bitty coffee stain on it. But those moment sadly never lasted long enough for more people to notice.

”Nerd,” Lizzie had mentioned in the past while wearing a similar bowtie. She mimicked his facial expressions and deeper voice in front of the camera. “Look at me, I dress like someone’s accountant grandpa.”

"Now you’re bringing shame to the hot grandpas out there," Charlotte had said right back.

Also in dress, he was formal in the way of speaking and action. Lizzie sometimes wondered how much he planned ahead. Every word and movement felt calculated, as if he was following an internal rigid schedule. Sometimes it was worth just talking to him despite the thesaurus of words that would be thrown at her, seeing the little ways his eyes would go wide or he would stop speaking entirely after a witty comment.

The banter was _fun_.

Those were the times Lizzie actually thought she was winning some sort of unknown game. She knew the feeling wasn’t unrequited. The sharing of zingers was a common event if they were in the same room—a contest to see who was truly wittier than the other. The victories were small, but it was worth seeing his mouth curve and seeing his light eyes spark as he prepared himself. She would veer him off his internal schedule, and watch him become a more lively version of himself.

Why, yes. Darcy was formal and stiff and all those things, but it was different now. He was relaxed around her. His shoulders loosen, an easier smile flickering here and there, and even the slip of tongues and muttered thoughts. Lizzie was starting to see the real Darcy unfold in front of her. Someone whose hand would linger near hers and was almost shy in their new relationship.

“Can I kiss you?” he would ask, voice laced with uncertainty.

Lizzie would simply yank him by the lapels of his jacket and plant one loudly on his lips. “You can always kiss me.”


	7. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/13/15
> 
> taremaclay asks: 28, Harry x Murphy
> 
> (my bride/groom ditched me at the alter, but fuck them i’m taking this honeymoon anyway.)

The ridiculously tall guy siting next to Karrin (and was taking up a lot of leg space) was appearing to have a bad day. Sweat made his long dark hair plaster to his forehead, his fingers were pressing tightly into the armrests, already he had taken his large duster on and off three times, and he was currently doing a breathing exercise that was making Karrin light-headed just to watch.

"You don’t fly much, do you?" she asked.

The guy gave a weak nod. “I avoid it as much as possible. Hell’s bells!” Turbulence rocked the plane and he lunged forward in his seat, the edges of his face turning green.

Karrin tried to move a little further from him as a precaution. “So. What can’t you avoid?”

"Job," he muttered. "You?"

"My honeymoon."

"What?! Where…" He twisted his neck to find her husband somewhere in their aisle, obviously confused as to why she wasn’t sitting with him instead.

"A honeymoon of one," she explained with a thin smile. "My dearest Richard is a dick."

"I think that comes with the name," he said. Karrin allowed herself to smile briefly before she was reminded that Richard was probably still with her sister somewhere. Betrayal stung but her two weeks of paid vacation with the sun and beach was bound to help her. To think, two week of her alone and having time for herself before returning to the reality of her being dumped at the altar. That meant two weeks of avoiding family calls and the responsibilities of work. It was going to be wonderful.

Karrin was already not looking forward to coming back home. It was going to suck.

"And what work brings you to the Florida Keys?" she asked.

The man’s face went blank. “Um. Stuff. Investigator type stuff.”

She leaned back in her seat, groaning. “No. Why do I keep running into dicks?”

"You don’t want me to offer my services then?" The guy was smiling, appearing less green and sickly. "What are the odds of a jilted bride landing a seat next to a private eye? You should think about taking this offer up."

Karrin pulled her badge out of her purse with two fingers. “Try me.” He still handed her a card that she reluctantly read. "Wizard? You mean to tell me that you’re some sort of Harry Potter meets Magnum PI?” She arched an eyebrow.

Harry Dresden, wizard and licensed detective, sighed. “But my scars are so much cooler than his. Seriously though, if your department needs any help—”

"I’ll make sure to contact you if any Hogwarts letters are stolen," Karrin said with a straight face.


	8. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/13/15
> 
> fuckyeahdiomedes asks: harry/murphy, "you're the hot stripper at my friend's bachelor(ette) party

”Harry!”

"It’s for a case! I swear!"

The bride-to-be glanced at Murphy. “You’re friends with a stripper and you never told me?”

"I know," I said, desperate to diffuse the tension that came with me being caught wearing a tear-off cop’s uniform. "Imagine the discount you could have had."

Murphy pulled me by the belt and dragged me out of the hotel room before I could talk to anyone else. She slammed the door shut with a kick, thus giving me an ominous feeling about our conversation. Oh, god, I hope Thomas would have luck finding the scattered remains of my body.

"You. Work life." She pointed at me, her red lipstick glittered under the low lights. "Them. Personal life." She pointed at the closed door. "Do. Not. Mix." She punctured the words with jabs to my chest. I blinked a few times.

“You have friends? Like, actual honest to god friends? Is that who those people were?” Murphy stood her ground and gathered as much composure as she could in her halter top and short skirt—clothes that I thought I would have to be dead to see her in. She had makeup and heels and…and she looked really pretty. I mean, she rocked the pantsuits and aviator sunglasses, but the top did great things to her collarbone and I should stop thinking about that.

Or how her collarbone also looked like it had some of that shimmery body glitter on it.

 _Dammit_.

"Why are you really here?" she asked.

I held my hands up in a pacifying gesture, a little afraid that her pointer finger would end up in my eye next. “I told you, it’s for a case. Something is targeting brides in the hotels in the area. I thought that this would be a great way to investigate.”

Murphy raised a golden eyebrow. She raked her eyes up and down, straying at the scars on my exposed chest before flickering back up. “Jesus, Dresden, if I’d known that you wanted to be a cop so badly…”

"Shut up! My self-confidence isn’t made for stripping!"

"Then why isn’t Thomas doing the job?" "Uh, hello."

I waved my hands. "Because I’m the guy that would bring an incubus to a bachelorette party. What kind of a person do you think I am?"

Murphy tapped her chin, thinking. “One that makes poor life choices.”

I lowered my hands. “You’re not mad anymore?”

"A little, but I think I’ll feel better if you preform for Chantelle." Murphy’s gaze softened and she jutted her lower lip in a pout. "She was really looking forward to having a stripper at the party."

"No," I said.

"But you have to get paid somehow."


	9. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/13/15
> 
> run-towards-the-crazy asks:2 or combo 17/18 Harry x Murphy
> 
>  
> 
> ("my ex just invited me to their wedding and i need you to be my date so it doesnt look like ive spent the last few years failing to get over them."
> 
> "it’s my younger siblings wedding and my mother won’t shut up about how i’m going to die alone")

"Oh, honey!" Murphy launched herself into my arms and kissed me.

Paralyzed, every fantasy involving the lieutenant in a strapless, backless black dress flashed before my eyes as I barely made a move to reciprocate.

I sucked. Honestly, I had no idea at first why she’d given me the desperate call half an hour ago about needing me in a suit, but it sucked that it took me this long to figure it out.

Murphy forced my good hand to her back, and she had an even better grip on my neck. Her flowery shampoo tickled my nose as she whispered in my ear. “Play along.”

"Oh, snookuums," I said loudly. My voice cracked as she stepped on my foot with her pointy high-heel. "Right, dearest. Sorry that it took me so long to get here, but you know how midtown traffic can be." We separated and Murphy’s mom came over to see us. "Hiya, Mrs. Murphy." I held my hand out for her to shake, but she went for a hug instead.

Murphy’s grip had to be genetic, because the second she wrapped her arms around me, I was seeing spots and my ribs making a horrible cracking sound. “I knew you two would get together!”

"Gaurk! Gak!" _Air!_ I needed air!

"I was so afraid that Karrie had given up, but then I’d met you years ago and look at you two now!" She mercifully let go of me, and I took in a deep breath of needed air for my battered lungs. "I’m so happy for the both of you!"

 _Karrie_ reached for my hand. “Sorry for not telling you util now, Mom. But Harry and I…” She gazed into my face and I was amazed by how emotional her blue eyes were. I smiled stupidly that was probably from air deprivation and shock. There was a lot of that going around.

Her mom gave us a glowing smile that made me feel really guilty, and went to go spread the word around the wedding reception.

"Karrie." I tried the nickname out once the Missus was out of earshot. "Karrie Murphy."

She immediately let go of my hand.

"Thanks," Murphy muttered. She looked down at her feet. "I owe you big."

I was about to ask whose wedding I was spontaneously crashing, but I caught a familiar blonde woman and her dark-haired husband in the crowd ahead. My stomach lurched unpleasantly as I understood why I was needed.

Forget me sucking, Murphy’s life was sucking more.

"You don’t owe me," I told her. "Really, you don’t."

"I’ve been delaying this as much as possible, telling myself that I wasn’t going to need you, but, hey, I caved." She raised her hands that were at her sides and wore a tired smile. It became tighter as her sister’s laugh echoed in the large room.

I put my arm around her shoulders. “You know, I tell myself the same thing each morning, too. I am a horrible person to myself. Do I really need me? But then I tell myself that I really do need me because who is paying for the bills?”

Murphy laughed. It was a strained one, but still a laugh.

"Come on." I gave her a showy kiss on the cheek. "I’m going to be the most teeth-rottingly adorable boyfriend ever. And we’re going to drink and dance and make fools of ourselves." Murphy swiped two champagne flutes from a server. She handed me one and we clinked glasses to our fake relationship.

"We should tell everyone that we’re going to have eight kids," she said as I took a swallow. I coughed and ended up dribbling the drink on my second oldest tie.

_"What?!"_

 


	10. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/13/15
> 
> bobbsnark asks: "this is probably a bad time, but marry me?" for your fave OTP

I poked my head out of the shower. “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

Karrin stopped brushing her teeth. She froze, her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth like a smoking pipe. Her reflection blinked and she turned around to face me.

"You’re naked and are proposing to me?" she said.

I flicked some suds away from my face. “Yeah. Why not, right?”

Karrin studied me, her toothbrush in hand. “I am so revising this once we tell our friends.”

"That a yes?" I asked as she turned back around to continue brushing. "Karrin?"


	11. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/14/15
> 
> Now for the V-Day prompts!
> 
> sugarquillsandfizzingwhizbees asks: myriads of roses in various random places + Hinny for the valentine's day prompt thing

Ginny’s rapid fire of sneezes became a string of curses about her luck.

Resting in her bed, she wondered what she had done todeserve getting sick on Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t even light snuffles, but her weekend was filled with chills and the endless cycle of nausea. Still contagious, Ginny had warned Luna, Harry and the other to think about themselves, and had put herself in her own self-contained quarantine until her temperature would be down.

But _Valentine’s Day._

She had plans with Harry; a French restaurant and the cinema. They were going to do something romantic and normal, a rarity in their busy lives thanks to their respective jobs and crafty reporters. She had been looking forward to it until she had lost her lunch on Thursday evening. But Harry had searched for ages trying to find the restaurant, and Ginny had just found the right dress…

Harry was the hardest to kick out of her flat. Out of everyone, and that included Mom, he was the most stubborn about staying.

“I don’t care about getting sick,” he had said, being annoyingly noble. “We might as well suffer together.”

That was actually sounding tempting two days later. Ginny hated being alone, and she was now remembering that as she stumbled around the flat that she and Luna lived in. It seemed so empty without her chatter or the sound of experiments. Ginny was even missing the sound of her mum through the Floo, but once she thought of that, she also thought of the food and that made her stomach roll uncomfortably.

 _I’m going to die here,_ she thought as she struggled to escape the tangle of blankets. _I’m going to die the most miserable death there is._ With her head spinning and her arms and legs struggling to move, Ginny wondered that maybe she should give up and try napping again.

She was certainly feeling pathetic. Ginny rolled to her side to read the clock if it was too late, but saw a rose next to her wand on the bedside table. She was never good at Herbology, but the years of gardening with Mum told that it was a special kind of rose: The dark green stem had delicate petals with darkened red tips that bled into whites and yellows.

Picking it up, Ginny wished that her nose was clear enough to catch the fragrance of it. But how..? She twirled the stem between her fingers and cast her eyes on the door. It was halfway open, not fully closed as how she liked it.

Curious at what Harry was up to, she mustered enough energy to sit up and grabbed her robe that she had kicked to the bottom of the bed earlier that day. “Better be worth the effort, Potter,” she mumbled and stepped out of her bed to land on another rose.

Ginny picked it up, crushed stem and flattened petals and all. It was just like the rose that was on her bedside table. Peaking through the opening of the door, she saw a similar flower on the floor. Having a good idea of what was happening, she could guess that there were more ahead.

She smiled into her roses. Harry wasn’t the most romantic of boyfriends. He was sometimes oblivious and could be dense, but Merlin, when he tried, Ginny was always impressed. He was a romantic in disguise and that was what she liked about him.

Following the roses, Ginny couldn’t wait to see what Harry had planned in the kitchen.


	12. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/14/15  
> gonewiddershins asks: Harry/Karrin; Meet the Family.

Thomas gave Karrin a smile that could make a nun throw her vow of chastity out the window. He shook her hand in a way that somehow made his arm muscles pronounced and toned—well, he did for half a second before snatching his bright-red hand away.

“I can fatally injure you,” Karrin said. “With my pinky.” She smiled warmly at my half-brother and turned to my grandfather. “And it’s good to see you again, Ebenezer.”

“I’m just glad it’s because of better circumstances.” His hold on his staff relaxed and he gave her a kind smile. “How are the vampires—“

“Your girlfriend _burned_ me!” Thomas interrupted. He blew on his fingers and watched as the skin rapidly healed. “Empty Night! You really do l—“

I stepped on his foot.

“Shut up,” I said with a forced smile. “Or I’ll strangle you with one of Justine’s scarves.”

Thomas blinked once. Twice. “You should be the one that’s allergic to human emotions,” he mumbled. “Wouldn’t kill you to say the words outright.”


	13. Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/14/15
> 
> Anonymous asked: Valentine's day prompt-romione, scars

Hermione traced the swirling scars that went over his elbows. Sadly, Ron still snored and was unaware of the gentle ways that she was trying to wake him with. First were the kisses on his jawline, then it was the romantic whispering in his ear, and now Hermione was tempted to yank the sheets out from under him.

 _Come on, Ron,_ she thought. _It’s Valentine’s Day. We have a schedule!_

Sighing, Hermione brushed the long strands of her hair away from her face and tried to think of some way to rouse him. Last night, he and Harry were working late and were chasing Mundungus Fletcher and his collection of stolen items all over London. Ron had crawled into bed sometime when she was asleep, and hadn’t even thought of getting undressed. Seeing him in his rumpled uniform wasn’t as attractive when she saw that it was leaving dirt on the blue ( _clean_ ) sheets.

Actually, there was an idea, but it felt unethical….

 _Think of France!_ she reminded herself. _The portkey leaves this evening and you have an itinerary to think of._

Hermione unbuttoned the top of Ron’s shirt, one-handed and with ease. She slid her fingers inside and traced circles over his chest. Licking her lips, she lowered her voice to something husky and whispered the magic words into his ear.

“Ron, I’m making breakfast…”

He moaned. His pearly eyelids flickered and his tongue darted over his parched lips, already awaiting the taste of bacon and tea. “Food?”


	14. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/14/15
> 
> Anonymous asked: vday prompt - rule 63!ginny with canon harry, Valentine's day night out
> 
> Some warning for language

“Sorry that I’m late.” Harry dropped a quick kiss on hisboyfriend’s mouth before settling in his chair. “Robards ran the meeting late, and I needed to get change.” He waved a hand over his Muggle suit. The tie was crooked and wasn’t matching, and his hair was still unkempt from running down the halls of the Ministry. The maître d had given him a sour look when entering.

“You look fine,” assured Gid. He pointed at Harry’s plate with his fork. “I already ordered you some salad.”

Harry’s stomach grumbled and he eagerly reached for his own fork. “You’re a lifesaver.” He quickly scanned the menu, no clue what he was in the mood for. “What do you want?”

“The rabbit looks good, I think. We had that in France, right? You?”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea once we get back,” Gid said dryly as he read the menu. “What kind of wine are you thinking…” He slowly turned around, and Harry watched his boyfriend’s face went from idle amusement to shock thinly covering rage. “What the fuck?”

Vernon and Petunia Durlsey were sitting near them. Vernon hadn’t changed much, but the top of his head was shiny and his enormous greying moustache quivered as he struggled to get a waiter’s attention. Petunia’s hair appeared brighter under the use of dye, and was sharply surveying the restaurant as she judged in her salmon pink dress.

Harry thought that he was having a nightmare.

“What are they doing here?” Gid was halfway out of his chair, his glare burning holes in the back of Vernon’s head.

Harry’s ankle crossed his boyfriend’s. “Don’t. There is a Statute of Secrecy to think about.”

“Are you mad? Ron and I have a list of things we would love to do.”

“Sirs, are you having any trouble deciding on your orders?” interrupted a third voice. Their waiter appeared with a sneer underneath his pencil-thin moustache. He glared at Gid.

“We just…recognize some people, that’s all,” said Harry as Gid sheepishly sat back down. He reached for his boyfriend’s freckled hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

“Would you like for them to come—”

“No!” Harry almost knocked over his glass of water. The waiter sighed and the orders were hastily given. Once away, Harry kept throwing glances at the Dursleys, waiting for the eventuality of them noticing him.

“We should make them really uncomfortable,” Gid said. The ice cubes in his glass clinked as he set his glass down. There was a spark in his eyes that was intriguing.

Harry gnawed on a hangnail, the image of Vernon’s face turning plum purple appeared happily in his mind, or even better, Petunia fainting. “Got any bright ideas?”

“Do you think we’ll even get a free dessert if I propose to you right now?” “

No!” Harry’s chair tipped back. He caught himself and lowered his voice. “Gideon Weasley, you are not going to do that.”

Gid raised his fork full of salad and pointed accusatorially at him. “I’ll even throw a passionate speech about how I’ve been madly in love with you since I was ten. I swear, people will be crying by the end of it.”

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes or to look at the Dursleys. Them being here was like being a mixtures of ages. He was eleven and fighting tears in the cupboard, he was fifteen and arguing on why he shouldn’t be kicked out, seventeen and seeing them for the last time… Feeling all of that was urging him to find a large bottle of wine.

“Are you sure? They have heart-shaped tiramisu. Say the word and I’ll be down on one knee.”

“Just _distract_ me,” Harry gritted out. He forcibly angled his chair so that Gid took up his view. “They are not going to ruin this evening.” _Focus_ , he told himself. Harry forced all of his attention on his boyfriend, how the golden brown tie matched his eyes, or how the low lights caught the lighter highlights in his fiery hair, the freckles that disappeared under the collar of his shirt… Harry let out a slow breath as Gid’s foot nudged his. He nudged back. He wasn’t eleven, fifteen or seventeen anymore. He was twenty-two and having a romantic evening with his boyfriend.

Their wine came with their food in large plates. Harry’s had small veal that was sprinkled with fennel carrots, seeping in a pool of lemon juice. Gid’s had lightly-braised rabbit with baby carrots smothered in mustard. They looked down at their entrees and then at each other.

“Eat the measly portions and head back for Chinese food?” suggested Harry. He dropped his napkin in his lap and wondered how much the lemon would add to the veal’s taste. It would have to be enough to hold him over until he would get his hands on some garlic chicken, and cuddling on their couch in the living room.

Gid swished the wine in his glass before drinking. His dark eyes captured Harry’s in a heavy gaze. “At least let’s take some strawberry sorbet home with us.”


	15. Three Sentence Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/18/15
> 
> punkrockbadger asks: ship: jily. au setting: lily evans is lost. james potter is the only guy with a map.
> 
> anonymous asks: Harry/Murphy. "Well one of us is going to have to go home and change" AU?
> 
> sugarquillsandfizzingwhizbees asks: Ron and Hermione + '! almost ran you over with my car because I was passionately singing along to a song please don't sue me'
> 
> rule-one-and-run asks: For the short fic: percabeth mortal au: stranded somewhere by themselves, and they've never met before.
> 
> (Last one has four sentences.)

The giant spider snapped its threatening pinchers, and James looked as though he was about to faint, the map falling from his fingers.

Lily raised her wand and said: “James, run.”

"Now?"

* * *

 "Well one of us is going to have to go home and change?"

Murphy and I exchanged glances, both of us scowling under our cowls in our menacing and matching dark cloaks.

"You suck with costume originality—you go get change," Murphy said.

* * *

"I almost died because of Taylor Swift!" Hermione screeched, the wet and frizzy stands of her hair coming alive with rage.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in…" Ron muttered.

* * *

 Annabeth raised her broken branch, getting ready to probably bash his head in and run. “If you’re some ax-throwing murderer—”

The fellow lost camper raised his hands in the air, head crouching between his shoulder. “I throw supposedly witty comments, not axes.”


	16. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/20/15
> 
> anonymous asks: oooh I got one: hinny's first time, rule 63 AU (both genders switched)
> 
> This is the closest that I'll ever get to lemon. More of a High T than a M.

Warm, nervous hands glided, brushing over new and old scars that were under her shirt. Halley was almost afraid to move, fearing that she would scare him off somehow. She felt him switch from being relaxed to hesitant again, fingers just touching the small of her back.

“It’s okay,” she said, standing a little higher on her knees. The old bed creaked as she gave Gid a light kiss. “See? I’m good. I like it.”

“Let me know so I can keep doing it.” His gaze flickered back down. “Almost like Quidditch,” he muttered to himself.

Halley took her glasses off. “And your as job as a Chaser, you have to pay attention to the Quaffles.” She looked down. “Okay, maybe more like Snitches…” She tugged on the hem of his jumper, helping him out of it. The offending piece of clothing joined the others on the floor.

Gid’s blushing and freckled face appeared, a familiar smile pulled at his lips. “You’re lucky that I’m also an adept Seeker.”

Her hands fell to this belt buckle, bringing him down to the bed with her. “Think you’re better than your old captain?”

His body hovered over hers, being supported by his forearms that fell on either side of her head. “Funny, I remember that captain getting very distracted during practices…” Gid kissed her long and slow, the kind that made her warm all the way down to her toes. It was the blissful oblivion reminded her of the one that she had on her birthday a year ago, and the several that they’d shared in the privacy of his four-poster bed back at Hogwarts.

 _I can get used to this,_ Halley thought, absentmindedly touching the scar on her forehead. Just a year ago she thought that this would never happen, but here she was in her boyfriend’s room, about to celebrate their first Christmas together. Halley watched him take his jeans off, kicking them to the floor with some difficulty. “Five points to Gryffindor,” she murmured, pretending to hear the cheers from an invisible audience. His comment about this being like Quidditch was helping.

“Am I winning?”

“I’ll let you know.” Halley took her shirt off and found him staring. The intensity of his gaze caught her off guard. She still wasn’t used to him looking at her like that. “What?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Gid said simply. His wide brown eyes appeared darker in the low light of his room.

“Have you seen these scars?” She waved a hand over the ones that the Locket had given her on her chest and neck. The second lightning bolt just under her collarbone was from the Killing Curse. While there was no initial pain, the memories that came with them were enough at times. “I don’t think I’ll be modeling for Witch Weekly anytime soon.”

Gid dragged a thumb over a scar the curved on the side of her neck. Halley shuddered. His touch was much warmer than the icy water had been. “I’m stubborn about my opinion like that.“ He tilted her chin up, his expression just as bright and blazing as it was on her birthday. Any earlier nervousness had vanished from his face entirely. “What do you think, Captain?”


	17. Harry Dresden and Molly Carpenter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/16/15
> 
> nicholasgrayson asks: okay try this for the writing meme "The zombie had cornered me,the smell of flesh decaying made me want to puke,then he asked ina gargling liquid voice "do you have some chocolate?"

The zombie had cornered me, the smell of flesh decaying made me want to puke, then he asked in a gargling liquid voice: “Do you havesome chocolate?”

I waved my hand over the illusion, watching the magicscatter and fall to the ground like sand. “Very funny, Molly,” I said, mustering enough sarcasm to hold me over for a week. “You’re hilarious.”

My apprentice appeared from behind the door and bowed. Grinning, she snapped her fingers, making multi-colored sparks fly. “Come on, Harry. You have to admit that was good.”

“That was creepy as hell.”

“Says the guy that went to SplatterCon!!!.”

“Says the guy that had to babysit _you_.” I shuddered at the memories of being chased around the Carpenter house by a young Molly that wasn’t going to take no for an answer with playing games with her dolls. “You were an evil little thing,” I said, thinking fondly of those days. And look at her now, in her early twenties and was already mastering making illusions that could trick several senses. Gosh, I would be so proud if I wasn’t the one that she was testing these things on.

Unabashed, Molly spread her hands out and walked backwards to the trapdoor. “If you thought that was good, then you have to see what I’m making in the Wizard Cave.”

I sighed. “For the last time, I’m not going to give it a name because you also work in there.”

“But names have power.” She opened the door and gestured for me to come down with her.

My knees groaned and complained as I started climbing down the steps. Christ, I was getting old. “Grasshopper, the first rule of the supernatural is to give something a cool name. ‘Wizard Cave’ is something that a ten-year-old would give his room or something.” I ran a hand through my uncombed hair and warily scanned her desk. It just that I didn’t trust Molly or anything…but her inventions lately were things that desperately needed to be hit with a hammer many times. Her Jell-O golems I still had nightmares about.

“You’re just saying that because you never thought of anything cooler.” Molly rolled her eyes. “Really.” She put a hand on her hip, the other on her desk and near a brass box with odd sigils carved on the sides. “It’s like you don’t trust me or anything.”

To punctuate my point, the box hopped in the air. Not like there was something small rattling inside, but it was definitely powerful enough that it was trying to make several large dents.

Molly froze and gave her box a worried look. “It’s not supposed to do that.”


	18. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/16/15
> 
> taremaclay asks: "things you said when you were scared", Harry/Murphy

“I’m not dead,” I croaked. “Merely resting.”

Murphy threw her hands up in the air, clawing at some invisible and tangible form of her frustration about me. Her pretty eyes became blue slits,glaring dangerously at my broken form in the hospital bed. “I swear, you half-brained, son of a—“

“Careful,” I said. “The doctors say that I’m in a fragile state.”

Her cheeks became pink, her lower lip wobbled. Murphy then did something very mature and took a deep breath after closing her eyes, speaking slowly with rage-curbing exhales starting them. “You…” “

Yes?” I raised my head, curious to hear what was next.

“Put me…through so much…”

“Is it ‘love?” I guessed. “Do I put you through many emotions, Murphy?”

 _“Stress,_ ” she said finally, her shoulders dropping.

“Wow,” I said after a beat. “Wait. _Seriously?”_

“You’re the one who’s in the hospital bed,” she said flatly. “Not me.”

“Sustaining head injuries from falling out of a window can shockingly do that.” I patted the bandages that were wrapped around my skull. “What do you think? Go as a mummy for the precinct Halloween party?”

“You were thrown out of a window!”

“I know, I know,” I said. “The Retrograde Amnesia thing didn’t happen, so I fully remember the sorceress picking me up by my shirt and tossing me out like I was some nosy wizard. What a world we live in…” I shook my head, and then blinked a few times to see that Murphy was now holding something in her hands. “Are those _flowers?_ Gosh, Murph, I’m tickled pink that you care—“

Missing the flash of emotions in her eyes, I wasn’t prepared to get a bouquet thrown at my face, which incidentally, my mouth was open wide enough for some petals to sneak in. _Blarg_ , flowers had a horrible taste. Don’t let anyone tell you differently about how appealing the bright colors that a daffodil had, it wasn’t worth peeling them off your tongue.

Murphy stomped away. “I hope the healing process is slow and painful for you!” she snapped over her shoulder. _“Bastard.”_


	19. Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/25/15
> 
> fuckyeahdiomedes asks: You know how in Backup, thomas had to keep saving harry’s ass without harry knowing? Like that, except instead it’s thomas making sure that nothing messes up Harry and Karrin’s first date.

_Can’t mess this up,_ I told myself, placing one foot in front of the other, tugging on the leash. _Okay, just carefully leave with Mouse and get out before things get all…_

Mouse whined and plopped down on the floor.

Cursing, my eyes darted up to the trap door, where above my little (and somewhat pathetic and lacking in the romance department) brother was _finally_ doing something about Murphy. He was upstairs, and I could hear then laughing…and I wasn’t even a floor below with a stubborn dog that I should have taken out ages ago.

“Thomas,” Harry had told me hours and hours ago. “Do you think you can take Mouse for the night…” The rest I had forgotten because Justine had been texting me. The Modern Age did a lot of favors for couples like us, like being incredibly distracted by the pictures of her lean legs and the silk stockings that…

It was all good, Harry still had no clue I was even here with his miniature mammoth.

“Please,” I whispered, dropping to one knee. I heard something being moved upstairs and I froze. _Ohgodohgodohgod,_ please don’t come down here. I couldn’t ruin this for them. Harry was an incredibly thick man, and Murphy was especially stubborn woman. This could be their last chance… Once the sound went away, I turned my attention back to Mouse. “What do you _want?”_

Mouse rolled over, exposing his equally furry stomach.

“No way! I am wearing a _black_ shirt—and do you know how much these jeans cost me?”

His whimpering grew louder.

“Fine!” I flinched at how my voice rose. I sighed and looked down at my outfit before reaching my hand out. “This is all for you, little brother,” I muttered, and prepared myself for the storm of never-ending fur and dog slobber.

Harry so owed me.


	20. Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy and Waldo Butters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/25/15
> 
> fuckyeahdiomedes asks: AU where Murphy didn’t go to Hawaii, and thus was in town for the events of Dead Beat?

“You know, there is an entire movie series telling us why this is a bad idea.” Murphy crossed her arms over her chest, the hilt of her blood-stained sword still held tightly in her hand. Her golden eyebrows were raised to her hairline as the Tyrannosaurus Rex loomed over us, casting its ancient shadow.

Holy frickin’ shit. It _worked!_

“God creates dinosaurs, God kills dinosaurs, God creates man, man kills God, desperate wizard brings back dinosaurs for an epic zombie showdown.” Butters thought more about it. “Sounds about right.”

Murphy closed her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitched. “I want shotgun.”

I clapped my hands together, rubbing them gleefully and ignoring the sound of Lash’s excited chatter in the back of my mind. “Awesome! Butters—go grab your polka stuff, Murphy—I need you alive and fierce—we have a zombie apocalypse that we need to stop.“


	21. Susan Rodriguez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/25/15
> 
> anonymous asks: Dresden Files prompt: Susan's death in Chichan Itza from her perspective.

_Maggie._

MaggieMaggieMaggieMaggie.

Her warm brown eyes and tangled dark hair with the pink bows—a child’s laughter echoing in a garden—my and Harry’s—all alone and afraid—

_MaggieMaggieMaggie_

Martin’s blood splashing over my face, his death quick and violent and leaking in my mouth.

_M A G G I E_

What child would ever want a monster for a mother?


	22. Nicodemus and his Shadow; Two Vampire Dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicholasgrayson asks: can you make two villains promps for me? Nicodemus first talk with the fallen in his coin. and the Vampires in chicen itza dying.

The world felt like it was on fire

The sand and sun burning around him, the coin’s voice shaking him like cold water suddenly being washed over him.

_Power._

Nicodemus clutched the silver coin, still warm from being taken from the dying man.

_I can give you power._

The corpse at his feet gave a final shudder, the pouch discarded where the silver coin glittered in the sand, mixing with the growing river of blood.

_I can give you a world without light._

The dead man’s shadows fluttered, slowly rising to its feet.

_Without sun._

It held out a hand. Black vapor streamed off the fingers like smoke in the midday light.

_Walk with me into the shadows, and I will remake you._

* * *

 

"Hey, Garret. Wassup?”

“Watching Dresden getting the shit kicked out of him.” The older vampire handed his friend the binoculars. “Dude, this is, like, such an intense fight. He’s so gonna lose.”

“Dude, _dude_ , I have a bet with Kirsten in R&D and she said…shit.” The younger vampire lowered lowered the binoculars. “Well, shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

He frowned deeply. “I…I think we lost all the bets on this, dude. The girl went all shark attack on that Martin dude, and dude.” He raised the binoculars again. “He wouldn’t, right?”

His friend opened his mouth to speak, but was already dead before the words came out.


	23. Thomas Raith and Michael Carpenter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/25/15
> 
> anonymous asks: Thomas opening a Way for himself and Michael into a "gentelman's club." (Charity's reaction sould be another scene or a bonus.)

“Charity—” Michael began, wiping the bright lipstick marks off his face.

His lovely wife walked up to him, still dressed in her silk robe with her golden wet hair curling around her face. She barely blinked at seeing her faithful husband covered in lipstick and standing next to a White Court vampire outside the front door.

Charity placed a hand on his cheek before wiping more lipstick off. “Oh, dear,” she murmured sweetly. “Of course I trust you. You don’t have to say anything.” Michael’s worried expression softened right as her serene one switched to cold rage. “But _you.”_ Her gaze snapped to Thomas who went white as a sheet.

“It was an honest mistake,” Thomas hurriedly said. “I went right instead of going left…”

“I don’t trust you.” Charity’s eyes narrowed into blue slits, and even though her capacity had diminished greatly since her youth, there was the ever faintest spark of power in the air. “Just who do you think you are for trying to coerce my husband into going into one of _those_ places, vampire?”

Thomas wilted under her gaze. All of the charisma and charm vanished, leaving him defenseless. “I, ah, uh..”


	24. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/27/15
> 
> rule-one-and-run asks: a little mermaid/harry potter au. think about it. youngest of seven children, dark haired green eyed prince…

“You’ve just me her,” Hermione said, an eyebrow raised. “Harry, she can’t say a single word and we know nothing about her. We don’t even know her name.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s not entirely true. Snuffles and I found her on the beach. We know that much.”

“She was found wearing canvas and rope,” his adviser reminded him in a dry manner. Hermione huffed when his eyes turned to the doorway again, anxious to see the mysterious woman with the long red hair.

“It could be the height of fashion where she’s from.” Harry quickly checked his reflection in his spoon, and ruffled the back of his hair. “Do I look all right?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable, sire.”

“That’s exactly what I thought when I first saw her.” Harry sighed dreamily and looked again at the doorway.

And there she was—in glided their mysterious woman. Her long hair was done in a loose chignon at the base of her neck. A dark green gown emphasized the richness of her hair, and the paleness of her freckled skin. She walked unsteadily, and Hermione couldn’t blame her. Knowing the staff quite well, the poor woman was probably wearing an uncomfortable pair of heels.

Her presence changed Harry. Instead of slouching in his chair, he jumped to his feet, expression dazed as if someone had whacked him over the head.

“You look nice!” he blurted out, frantically pushing his glasses up his nose. “I mean really nice, very pretty…I’ll just let you sit and—“

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose, but had to smile softly when hearing the woman’s laugh. Blushing prettily, she met Harry’s gaze and even Hermione couldn’t deny that her foolish prince was feeling something, as shown in his matching expression.

Vanishing saviors with beautiful voices, mysterious women appearing on the beach that couldn’t speak, what was next? “Please let this be a one time thing,” Hermione muttered to herself, not noticing the disturbance in the water outside the window done by an orange tail.


	25. James Potter/Lily Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desiprongspotter asks: Jily, prompt-- "Goddamn white people food."
> 
> 4/2/15

James tried to not show how unimpressed he was with the food.

“Careful,” Mary Evans had warned him. “Poor Harry tried to steal away with some earlier. I had to follow the trail of steam coming from his ears…”

James had been looking forward to eating what he no considered to be the second most bland plate of chicken curry that he had ever experienced (first place went to Hogwarts. It had taken bloody ages to coax the House-Elves to make some minor changes. _Ages_.)

Lily wasn’t fooled by the sudden shift in his expression. She nudged his foot, angling her head to the side. “What’s wrong? Are the spices too much?”

James coughed into a napkin, wanting to laugh (but the image of Amma scolding him in the back of his mind made him keep his manners). He quickly checked to see how engrossed his girlfriend’s parents were with Petunia’s _scintillating_ conversation about her upcoming wedding.

“It’s not spicy enough,” James muttered. He pushed pieces of the chicken curry around his plate, wishing that he had a bottle of turmeric powder, or some garam masala… He had some back at the flat, right? It wouldn’t be that rude to only politely recommend some culinary changes to his girlfriend’s parents?

Lily raised a dark red eyebrow. “Are you kidding? I’m on my second glass of milk, and I’m not even halfway done.”

James sighed as he covered her hand with his. “Oh, my precious flower,” he went on dramatically. “I’ll make sure the entire store will be out of milk after I feed you some of Amma’s leftovers. Or I can cook for you?”

“We still can’t get the charred rice off the skillet,” Lily said with a perfectly straight face, referring to just the other weekend when James had wanted to surprise her with dinner. Feeling so excited, he had forgotten that his skills could barely go above sandwich-making. The results were disastrous, and had earned him only laughter and and promise of more leftovers from his parents.

“James,” Mrs Evans said. “Are you liking the food? Lily told me how much you love curry, and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with having dinner with us.”

James smiled. It was the same one that he used on Amelia Bones when she was Head Girl, and was trying to figure out if he was up to something. It was the one that could fool prefects and professors alike, making them believe for just a moment that he could do no wrong.

“Mrs Evans, your cooking is fantastic!” he lied charmingly. “Why, you’re only second to Hogwarts!”

Lily coughed as she drank the rest of her milk.


	26. Harry Potter and Parvati Patil and Ron Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eggsybegsy asks: I saw your white people food prompt and it made me giggle. Can you write a fic where the potters survive and Harry is bitching about the food at Hogwarts to the confusion of his friends. Parvati agrees with him and thogether bemoan the lack of taste.
> 
> 4/4/15

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” urged Fred and George. They whooped loudly and pumped their fists in the air as Ron, red-faced and spluttering, tried to shovel more spicy chicken into his mouth.

Harry was partially joining them, using most of his attention furiously scribbling his letter.

_Appa,_

_You were right. The food here is really, really bland and it makes me sad. Even Ron can tell because he was complaining with me yesterday at lunch. He also agrees that Pattiyai makes much better curry._

_(But, really, I think he’s handling it better than me. Fred and George are betting that he can’t eat the spiciest food here. He’s doing alright. You should send him some of the kashmiri chicken and see how long he’ll last.)_

_Can you please, please tell me what do to make the House-Elves make better food? Everything tastes like cardboard! I can’t eat cardboard—_

Parvati snorted next to Harry, spilling ink over the rest of the sentence. “Don’t worry, my amma’s sending me some spices. I think that’ll help.”

Harry ruffled the back of his head, annoyed. “I need to let Appa know that he’s right. Might as well let him start gloating now…”

In the background, Fred and George cheered as Ron lifted his hands in the air. Now proud of him, they clapped him on the back, declaring him the food champion of Gryffindor.

Harry laughed. “I trained him, you know. Our families have dinner together.”

“It explains so much,” Parvati sighed. She stabbed her own meat with a fork, raising it with a suspicious eye. “How do you think this’ll taste with cumin powder?”

“Like spicy cardboard?” he guessed.

“Like pain,” Ron bemoaned next to them. He was looking somewhat green around the edges, his face twisted because of his stomachache. He had a milk mustache on his upper lip. “Harry, I think I’m going to die.” His face turned a curious mixture of ashen white and sickly green.

Parvati inched away from them.

Harry handed him a napkin. “At least it’ll be from something that you love.”

“M’gonna die,” Ron moaned into the napkin. “Wasn’ even gettin’ that spicy.”

“I’m…I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Parvati was sitting farther away, in case of Ron getting sick.

“You need to learn how to say no,” Hermione said, judging him from her seat seat behind Parvati. “Ron, this can’t be healthy for you.”

“But I’m proud of you,” said Harry honestly.

Ron’s smile was quick, like his small moment of victory, and then he bolted from his seat and rushed to the lavatory.

Harry looked back at his letter. _And please send something for stomachaches,_ he added at the end.


	27. Ginny Weasley and James Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desiprongspotter asks: Ginny Weasley & James Potter. Prompt: "A road trip? With my father-in-law?"
> 
> 4/11/15

Ginny knew something horrible was going to happen when her father-in-law said: “I got the idea from your dad!”

He was standing tall, smiling proudly at the boxy-looking car that was next to him. With the wheels and the style of the front, it reminded her of her dad’s car that had an unfortunate incident with a Whomping Willow and an angry herd of centaurs.

Ginny carefully stepped around it, trying to get an idea of what it was. “What the…”

“He told me it’s something called a ‘Recreational Vehicle’,” James explained. He dug a manual out from his back pocket and pushed his glasses up his nose as he read, reminding her of Harry. “Says here that Muggles use it for family vacations.”

Ginny blinked. “And?”

James put the manual down and sighed “You’re family.”

“Thanks to a strange ritual called a ‘Wedding’.” She glanced at her wedding band, smiling for a moment how pretty the dark gold looked with the engravings on the inside.

“Does Lily know about this?” she asked. “

Of course!”

“James.” Ginny put hr hands on her hips, knowing how much she resembled her own mother when using that pose.

Her father-in-law ducked his head between his shoulders. “She does not. But I was thinking that we all should do something together, like a road trip!”

She imagined James and Lily with their younger kids crammed inside a Muggle vehicle that looked as though it should be in a scrap heap. Ginny might know her way around motorbikes better thanks to Harry and Sirius, but she had a feeling that the Recreational Vehicle wouldn’t last long even with magic.

“I’m sure the kids–”

“You and Harry, too!” James interrupted. “Remember, you’re now a Potter.”

“A road trip? With my father-in-law?” Ginny remembered staying at the Potter during Winter Hols, and how antsy everyone wold get when cooped up inside when it was too cold to go out on their brooms or sleds. By the time the break was almost over, poor little Evan had to shovel the entire driveway without magic because of all of his excess energy. “Are you sure about this?”

He shrugged his shoulders casually as he said, “You know, before the baby comes.”

Ginny’s jaw dropped. Her hands went to cover her stomach, very much aware how there weren’t any physical signs yet. It was almost impossible! She and Harry had just gotten the news a few days ago. “How?”

James tapped his chin. “Well, my favorite daughter-in-law refuses to eat what I’ve cooked for dinner, Harry mentions how much you’ve been sick, he also looked completely dazed about something recently…and you need to work on making sure no one’s eavesdropping when you’re talking about being pregnant.” There was a pause. “Well, Evan told me. I had to raise his allowance to keep him quiet.”


	28. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckyeahdiomedes asks: Harry/Murphy, the morning after
> 
> 4/14/15

“What light,” I croaked, “yonder window break?”

Karrin raised her head from my pillow and squinted at me. The sunlight streaming through the window highlighted her golden hair, giving her the appearance of a frumpy warrior angel goddess that just woke from her deep slumber. It was almost unfair how beautiful she looked in the morning.

“Christ, Dresden. You’re such a nerd.” She nuzzled my neck, though. Her compact body curled more into my side, one of her lean legs was bent over my thighs, a lone hand snaked over my chest and rested her palm flat over my heart. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

I sighed and turned my head, our noses almost touching. “I can be your sex slave for all of eternity?”

“Oh, what girl doesn’t want to have her own knight?” Karrin teased. Her smile, soft and sated, reached her eyes. She rubbed circles over my heart and started to press small kisses on the side of my neck. “Mhm, my brave and wonderful knight that screams like a baby when being chased by a kraken..”

She hit that sensitive spot under my ear that made my toes curl. “It-it was a really big kraken. A super mega– _hell’s bells!”_ She bit down on my earlobe.

“My poor knight,” Karrin murmured. She traced the scar on my face, causing me to shiver. “Still feel like serving your queen?”


	29. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicholasgrayson asks: You know that trope when one of the characters of a ship is possesed by a demon or something similar,and the other half of the ship tries to exorcise the demon from their loved one,BUT the demon used the possesed person's memories to try and make breaking speeches remembering about all of the other person flaws? can you write something like that to harrry and murphy? with harry being the possesed one?
> 
> 4/18/15
> 
> I HAD TOO MUCH FUN, AND IT GAVE ME AN EXCUSE TO WATCH THOSE EPISODES OF BUFFY AND ANGEL AGAIN.

Lurking inside the circle, a mirthless smile curled at his lips. There was nothing warm or awkward about him. Something cold and wrong, different than the Mantle, warped his features into someone that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

“Ah, Karrie. What’s wrong?” Harry asked teasingly. He leaned against the magical barrier with his forearm. Small pulses of light ricochetted around the ward where he touched it. “It’s only me.”

Karin stood her ground. Her fingers curled at her sides as she imagined ripping the demon out of him with her bare hands. _I’m going to kill Nicodemus,_ she thought for the numerous time that day. The centuries-old mastermind had infected Harry with some sort of demonic parasite, and it had taken the combined efforts of some very powerful magics to entrap him.

“How useless do you feel now?” Harry said in a low voice. He tilted his head to the side. “Such an insignificant shell of a mortal woman. Least loved by what? Two men? Three? And one left you for your sister…”

“Shut up,” warned Karrin.

“Told you were unfit for a job that means everything to you,” he continued with a malicious edge. “Now has the danger of losing the man you love to a power that you can’t control. A failure to your own faith–”

Anger burned in her veins. “Shut up, you son of a bitch, or I will–”

“Will what?” Harry challenged. He leaned both hands against the barrier, almost daring her to throw her fist in and punch him. They both knew that if she crossed the barrier, then he would be free. “No friends, no family, no weapons, no hope. You have nothing. You are _nothing_ , you know that?”

Karrin steeled herself and raised her chin, almost meeting his cold gaze. “Brave words from someone that’s about to be exorcized,” she spat.

The only things separating them were the spells engraved into the floor. She could feel the shifting energy in the air and the faint stench of ozone reaching her nostrils.

Her Harry always stood with a slouch, his hair should be unkept and the skin near his eyes should be crinkling from his smile. This Harry was different. He stood mechanically, as if he had no clue how to move his new body. His hair was no longer falling over his eyes, leaving her free to see his hawkish, cruel features.

“And you think you can stop me?” he sneered.

Karrin smiled thinly. “What makes you think I can’t?”


	30. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asks: Dresden and Murphy, “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ That sounds absolutely hilarious.
> 
> 4/19/15

Karrin laughed. “Harry, get some clothes on!”

“What?” I held my hands out, striking a pose. “I am wearing clothes.”

She sat up, her golden hair tousled, and she wrapped the sheet around her like a toga. Her eyes raked over me, lingering. “Socks don’t count, and you’re only wearing one.”

“My one foot got cold.” “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ Karrin tossed me my Spider-Man boxers.

I caught them and sighed deeply. “Why do you insist on me getting dressed?”

“Because the people at the BFS have seen you in your naked glory before.”


	31. Harry Dresden and Maggie Dresden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own thing that felt too short to post by itself. 
> 
> 5/2/15

I’ve brought the end to an entire race of monsters.

I’ve trained children for a catastrophic war. I’ve witnesses the forces of nature go against each other. I’ve thwarted necromancers from ascending to godhood. I’ve traveled to the Underworld and returned alive. I’ve fought against gods and demons. I’ve have done and seen countless things that would drive the normal human being foaming at their mouth, their brain melted from all the horrors.

I’m a Wizard. Warden. Knight.

Monsters and beings have trembled at my name.

I’m Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, and I’m having tea with Princess Snowflake Maggie.

“¿Cómo estás?” my daughter asked in her frilly dress. She rapped my wrist with her plastic wand. The beaded strings that hanged off the light-up star caused most of the pain.

I sighed and repeated the phrase again. “No sé.” She frowned as I moved my hand to glance at the handwritten list done in crayon for the third time. “¿Uh, nada?”

Maggie was trying to teach me Spanish.

I’m afraid I wasn’t that good of a student.

“Da _-ad,”_ she sighed. “Why aren’t you learning?” She huffed in frustration, causing her sparkly tiara to slide down her forehead.

I held my teacup out for her to pour more lemonade in it. “People have many theories,” I answered wryly. “¿Por favor?”


	32. James Potter/Lily Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/27/15
> 
> desiprongspotter asks: "We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years AU"-- did u mean canon jily? eleven yr old harry's like "mum!! appa!! when did u guys get married anyway?" and james & lily say two different dates. turns out they're both wrong.

“I don’t like this,” Harry whined from the kitchen table. His head fell on top of his textbook, groaning miserably. “I want to go Hogwarts. _Now.”_

James sighed and propped his two feet on the table. “Kiddo, I know that primary school is awfully dull and boring–”

Harry raised his head slightly and glared over his glasses. “I’ll tell Mum that you said that.”

“–but it’s very important!”

Now more slouched over the table, Harry made annoyed gestures over his textbook and papers. “How is this important? Family history is so boring, and I don’t know how to connect it with any Muggle history!”

James barely blinked at what he said next: “Your grandfather on your mum’s side invented something really important. In fact, it changed the entire world!”

Harry reached for a pencil, curious about this new piece of information. “What did he make?”

“Your mum.”

Harry groaned.

Pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, James took his feet off the table. “Your mother is easily the best gift to Wizardkind. Why, nothing has been the same since she’s been graced to this green earth. Whole lives have been changed because of it.”

“You’re weird,” Harry said, scrunching his nose.

“A fine observation, now let’s get back to your homework.” James tugged the paper closer, reading over the family tree. “Yeah, I think we can leave out Petunia and the Walrus–Oh! _Hi!”_

Lily snuck up behind him, her arms loosely crossed over his chest. “Boo!”

Harry mimed gagging noises as his parents kissed in front of him.

“And how are my boys?” she asked, kissing her son on the cheek.

James gave her a lofty sigh. “Your son doesn’t think that you’re the best invention to Wizardkind.” He clasped her hands with his. “But don’t worry, dear, I do.”

“I can at least say that you’re wooing skills have improved since Hogwarts.” She sneaked Harry a knowing smile that said ‘yes, James was weird’. “How’s the homework coming along?”

Harry gave her a pained look.

“Is this how you’re helping the poor boy?” said Lily, tapping the side of James’ nose.

“I am helping,” he insisted.

Harry coughed into his hand. _“Liar!”_

Lily read over James’ shoulder, shaking her head. “Sorry, I’ll keep Petunia and the others on there.”

“But to say that they’re family is a loose definition,” he argued.

“I guess this means that we’ll have to add your great-great-uncle to the family tree…” She took a pencil and scribbled the name of the man that was embarrassingly known for his lack of a filter. James made spluttering excuses, but the name was added. “And, Harry? You have a date wrong.”

Harry mocked a gasp. “You mean I have _two_ birthdays?”

Ignoring this, James also read the family tree again. “No, I clearly remember that being our wedding date.”

“Do you need new glasses?” Lily asked sweetly.

“Only because it seems like you need a pair, or a Memory Draught.” James fixed his lens, frowning. “Fifteenth of December.”

“But there was that unexpected blizzard,” Lily added. “We had to change the date twice. It was the eighteenth.”

Harry looked to each parent, fascinated for a moment before quietly slipping away.

Lily stood up, back straight and arms crossed. “How could you forget the date of our own wedding?”

“Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.” There was a pause. ”Fifteenth.”

“Eighteenth.”

_“Fifteenth.”_

_“Eighteenth.”_

They stopped to glare at each other.

“Sirius says that it’s the twentieth.” Harry reentered the room, his face smudged with ash from Fire Calling his godfather. “But he also says that you both were really knackered and the wedding was really, really quick. He found you two asleep in the corner of the room after the ceremony.”

Lily smiled proudly as James cursed.

“Don’t,” he said. “You were off by two days–”

“But I was much closer than you!”

As his parents continued arguing about the semantics of bragging rights, Harry smiled to himself and pushed his homework away. Watching this seemed much more educational.


	33. Harry Dresden and Maggie Dresden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackmagicengineer asks: Drabble thing: number 8 (innocence) with harry and Maggie (Dresden files)
> 
> 6/6/15

You know, I could dodge the hell out of nasty spells and large punches, but pillows —

— Maggie got another hit. The tiny gremlin wove around me, striking me in the legs some more.

I twirled my pillow around my head. “All right, all right! I give up!”

My daughter gave me a seemingly innocent laugh, but I knew better. She was training to be one hell of an actress thanks to the Carpenter kids.

Maggie lowered her pillow by a fraction of an inch. “Okay, Daddy,” she said all pink-cheeked from joy. Her brown curls were mussed and she smiled impishly, ducking her face below the pillow to hide her true intentions.

It felt like I was going to turn into a puddle of ectoplasm right there and now. Dammit, my kid was too cute _and she knew it_. She was too much like her mother at times like this in a good way, and it always caught me off-guard at how adorable her brown eyes would get, and any moment now the giggling —

And then she struck me right in the stomach. My pillow dropped to the floor, and like a good father, I overacted and also fell to the floor while making lots of dramatic sounds.

“Have mercy!” I wheezed as Maggie let out a fearsome battle cry. “Oh! Pillow Warrior Princess,” I cried out, “have mercy!” She jumped but I caught her, raising her tiny body up in the air. “Is it a bird? Is it a plane?” I swerved to the right and to the left, causing her to giggle nonstop. “No! It’s —”

“The Pillow Warrior Princess!” She flailed her arms and legs, trying to break free. “And I’m gonna beat you!”


	34. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asks: Harry/ rule 63 ginny #74 (Are you challenging me?)
> 
> 6/7/15

An exhausted Harry tripped over his boyfriend as he exited the Floo.

“Nice of you to drop in,” Gid groaned from under him. He rolled his head to the side and smiled sheepishly at Harry who was rubbing the beginning of a bruise on his chin. “How was work?”

Harry pushed himself up on his forearms, but never made any move to get off of Gid. Instead he changed his position so that he was parallel instead of horizontal to the redhead. “Well,” he said. “Apart from chasing some Death Eaters all over London, I came home to see a Quidditch Player sleeping on the floor.”

Gid gave him a mournful look.”You know how Oliver’s been a tiff since we lost that match to the Falcons?”

“I remember you sulking in the shower for a good hour after.” Harry recalled how that match had went, and the utter dismay that the entire team had felt when the Falcons’ Seeker has caught the Snitch just as their own had nearly fallen off their broom thanks to a Bludger. It was a painful ending to watch.

Gid flicked one of the brass buttons on Harry’s uniform. “Oliver doesn’t want us to lose like that again. We’ve been testing out different positions all day, and now he’s got this mad idea of doing all of these muggle sports conditioning.”

“What you’re really trying to say,” Harry said, “is that you can’t move?”

“I took a step towards the coffee table and gave up.”

“Impressive.”

“I have my moments.” Gid curled into Harry’s side, sighing deeply. “Bloody Hell, I’m _tired.”_

Harry brushed his fingers through the soft and coppery hair, tracing a line of freckles that went behind Gid’s ear. “That makes both of us,” he agreed, yawning. “I don’t want to see another darkened alley for a while.”

Gid raised his head, blinking his brown eyes slowly. “Think we can make it to the bed?”

“Are you challenging me?” asked Harry. Small things between them were always a competition, even without their constant use of Quidditch (playing against him for a one-on-one match was always fun–or letting a Snitch loose in their place and seeing who would catch it first). Cooking together, guessing the plot of a program on the wireless; or even sillier things, like chasing each other around the flat. If there was a way, there would be a bet placed and their feet scrambling to get it accomplished.

It also helped that they were both competitive people.

Gid pressed a fluttering kiss to the bruise on Harry’s chin before moving to his lips. “Race you there.”

Neither of them got very far.

In fact, they more or less gave up by the time they reached the couch.

 _Close enough,_ Harry thought, collapsing on the cushions with his boyfriend. He took his glasses off, and he smiled as Gid curled around him like a cat. Using his official Auror robe as a makeshift blanket, Harry draped it over them and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

_Later_

_“Psst,_ Harry.”

“M’sleepin’, Gideon.”

“I won that race, right?”

“Go back to sleep.”


	35. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xserpx asks: Harry/Karrin 11 :)
> 
> (things you said when you were drunk)
> 
> 7/8/15

Murphy wondered if this was what Atlas felt like.

Then again and knowing her life, Atlas would be real and would probably have homicidal tendencies toward tall wizards who couldn’t keep their mouths shut. If that was true, then she was feeling empathetic for the Titan. Instead of having the world on her shoulders for all of eternity, she was trying to bring a wayward wizard to her home that had the attention span of kindergartner.

It was close enough.

 _“Weeeee…”_ sang Harry. He swung their entangled hands back and forth, clearly lost in his alcohol-fuzzy world. Thankfully, he had enough sense left in him to keep holding her hand until they got back to her place.

The couch was going to have to suffer, but at least Murphy was going to get some joy out of it in the morning. Hangover!Harry was an amusing facet of his personality that she loved needling. Something about the added amount of crankiness and dramatics amused her dearly.

 _“Muuuurphy,”_ he said, stretching the word out in a way that was reminiscent of her nephews when they whinged. He tugged on her hand. _“Kaaaaaarrrrriiieee…”_

Murphy swore. This was the fifth time that he wanted to stop and do something like staring at the moon, or wanting to follow imaginary pixies that could be seen only under the influence. “What now?” she asked tiredly.

Harry stopped walking. He swayed on his feet, causing him to clutch her hand tighter. He blinked rapidly, as if he was suddenly seeing her being backdropped in a bright light, and his mouth widened. Nothing came out. Instead he continued his impression of a goldfish.

Murphy was surprised. Mac’s newest brand of ale had turned him into a chatterbox. Just a few minutes ago he was rambling about how proud he was about Molly’s progression as his apprentice (and he was near tears, too).

She raised an eyebrow. “Got anything to report?”

“Woah,” said Harry. He was staring at her with an astonished expression on his narrow face. “You…woah…” He reached out, his fingers tracing the space in the air near her head.

She was worried. So far he was good about not doing magic. The last thing SI, Harry, and that Gandalf Council of his needed were reports of a drunk wizard running around Chicago. He already caused enough property damage when sober.

“Harry, hey, look at me.” Murphy caught his free hand (it sent a slight jolt down her spine when they made contact) and gave them both a squeeze to get his attention back on her. “Are you doing magic right–”

“I shee you,” he interrupted, their eyes nearly meeting. “I shee you, I shee you, I shee you.” His gaze steadied, and Murphy was momentarily struck by the color of his eyes. He always avoided making eye-contact, and now she understood why. It was scarily intimate with him, just seeing the naked expression of awe plastered on his face, other emotions flashing in his eyes that she could almost see reflected–

Murphy looked away to break the sudden connection. Her mouth felt dry and that breath she was holding wasn’t helping. “And what about me?” she asked in a whisper.

It was probably the best that she couldn’t see his expression, because his words caused more of a jolt than the touch of his hands did. His fingers flexed, and she could have sworn that he was caressing her thumb when speaking.

“So _boo-_ tiful,” he mumbled. “All light. You glow. Just wanna keep lookin’.” He let go of one of her hands, her breath stopping when he brushed a tendril of her hair out of her face. She allowed her gaze to rest on his cheek. “You’re goin’ to blind me one day.”


	36. Dean Winchester/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asks: for the pairing thing? destiel and number twoooooo. have fun ;)
> 
> (“Have you lost your damn mind!?”)
> 
> 7/7/15

Sparks of celestial power glowed in Cas’ hand. He raised it, the neutral expression cracking on his face to something more threatening. “Will that be tricks or treats?”

The vampire quivered with fear. “Holy ‘it,” he mumbled through his plastic fangs.

Dean smacked his forehead with his palm, groaning. “Have you lost your damn mind? Here, kid, have some chocolate.” He dropped a handful of candy in the vampire’s shaking bag and shooed him off the porch.

Cas extinguished the light, and then looked over to his partner. “Halloween’s a scary holiday.”

“Yeah, but let’s make it fun for the kids, too!” said Dean.

“Since when has Halloween ever been fun for us?” Cas said, raising an eyebrow. “Last year there was that death cult, the year before Sam’s PTA meeting had actual demons, and before that–”

Dean waved a hand in the air, sighing. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone’s a critic, but I’m telling you, this year is going to be a fun holiday. No death, no doom and gloom, no–”

There was a hair-raising shriek of terror nearby.

Dean sighed heavily.

Cas snorted. “A fine example of irony you are.”


	37. Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobbsnark said: "things you said under the stars and in the grass" ron/hermione!
> 
> 7/8/15

“This is what is takes for the hellion to go to bed,” Ron muttered. He craned his neck to see his baby daughter sleeping peacefully on his chest. “Look at you, Rosie, you’re going to be all ‘one with nature’ like your uncle Charlie or something.”

“If she’s going to be one with nature,” said Hermione, “then I suggest we keep her far away from the Forbidden Forest.”

Rosie was already twice as tenacious as her father, and maybe just as detailed-orientated as herself. Their baby would require a precise series of techniques to help her sleep, all ranging from a bath with her favorite soft toy, Ron reading a bedtime story, Hermione giving her a butterfly kiss, and last a chance to say goodnight to the stars.

But up until now she wasn’t content enough with just seeing them from her window. Ron, the giant softie, was wrapped around her little finger and couldn’t say no to bringing her out to see the summer night sky all glittering with lights.

Hermione saw the appeal. There was something nearly magical about having he sky opened above them, laying there in the long grass and next to someone warm. It reminded her of the small thrill that she would sometimes get in Astronomy when the nights were clear and the weather wasn’t miserable. There was a whole world out there that needed to be explored.

Ron gave Hermione a sleepy smile. “She gets it from you,” he teased. She snorted. “Oh, please, it’s all you. You Weasleys and your nature.” “

You Grangers and your need to know everything,” he said, mimicking her tone perfectly. “She looks like her Mummy when she sees something exciting.”

Hermione smiled. “That’s because Mummy is very wise a- _aand,_ ” she broke into another yawn, “and sleepy.”

Ron carefully sent a lanky arm under her shoulders without waking Rosie. He nuzzled the side of her face, his eyelashes tickling her skin. She could feel his smile that was perfectly soft and satisfied. “Let’s stay out here a bit longer, yeah? I like this.”

“Me too,” Hermione agreed. She lightly touched their baby’s face and continued to watch the stars.


	38. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckyeahdiomedes asks: Harry/Murphy, #6 ("is there a reason you're naked in my bed?")
> 
> 7/7/15

“Okay,” I said. _“Guess!”_

Murphy grabbed a pillow from a chair in the corner and chucked it at me. “What the hell?” I ducked and nearly fell out of her bed as she threw another pillow at me.

“I’m injured!” I protested. “Dear god, I’m in pain!”

_“You’re naked in my bed!”_

“You don’t have any clothes my size,” I said weakly as she angrily approached me with a critical eye. “It was the demon’s fault. I got acid all over my clothes and it was burning and your house was the closest and I’m very tired.”

I stopped speaking as Murphy got very close.

She was looming over me for once, her blue eyes drilling holes into my face. “Your clothes are next to the first-aid kit in the bathroom.”

“Oh,” I said.

“How bad’s the pain?”

I blinked. “I give it a... _five_ on the pain scale, I think?”

“How high would that go if I slug you in the arm for not calling me?” Murphy asked, frowning.

I gave her a smile. “It’ll be high enough to make me sob like a baby.”

Murphy rolled her eyes and lightly pushed my shoulder. “That’s because you are one. I’ll leave your clothes out for you. Sleep well, okay?”

“Thanks.” I settled back into the small pile of flowery-smelling pillows and watched her leave. I coughed. “Does this mean I’ll finally be getting my sponge-bath?”


	39. Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckyeahdiomedes asks: things you said #12, Harry/Karrin
> 
> (things you said when you thought i was asleep)
> 
> 7/8/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's in the hospital for three days at the end of Grave Peril.

_day one_

“Hells Bells, Murphy. I…I think I’ve started a war. Oh, god, Murphy, I..I had to do some bad things, but I had to save Lydia. I had to get the Sword back. I had to–I had to save Susan. It didn’t–it–I– _fuck._

“Susan. She– _oh, god._ It’s my fault. Murphy, this is all my fault. People are going to die and it’s all because of me.”

_day two_

“I tried doing some magic today, but nothing happened.

“Murph, something’s wrong with me. I can’t–I–nothing’s working! I tried to do something so simple, I tried to light a candle because it was dark out, and I couldn’t do it. I flinched, really. That fire, you know, it’s mine. That’s my skill, and everything feels blocked.

“Bob says that it’s not the poison, but I don’t know what’s the stupid mushroom, that small death I had, the fire–maybe’s that’s it? For that fire, this is what I deserve, the universe needing payment or some sort of philosophical shit because I killed those people. I wasn’t even thinking about what I was doing. I was so _angry_ and I’m still angry. I want to see Mavra and her whole court burn. I can’t let those feelings go, I don’t know how.

“Karrin, what do I do? Please wake up, I’m scared.”

_day three_

“I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while, but you already know.

“It’s all real, Karrin. The myths, the monsters, the magic, it’s all very real and a lot of things out there want to kill us. I’m so sorry, but I’ve wanted to tell you this, okay? But I’ve also wanted to keep you safe. The Council would…No, that feels more like an excuse.

"Yeah, what a shit job I did of keeping you safe, Karrin. You, Charity, S _-Susan,_ all of those people. This is what happens when I keep things from everyone, people get hurt.

“Forget that. I just started a fucking war between the White Council and Red Court. I guess this means that I’ll be getting and early use of that present. Wait, I never told you, did I? Mavra gifted me with my very own grave.

“I know, it’s almost hilarious.

“Make sure sure to say something nice when they lower me in it, okay? Weave something poetic about me being a chauvinistic pig, or how I’m the weirdest consultant that you’ve ever had, or how my stubbornness was the thing that got me killed. Just…just say something. Please, for me.

“In case someone gets successful at offing me if you don’t wake up first, I..I want to say that you’re the best. You really are, Karrin, you’re amazing, you’re my friend, and you deserve so much more, and I just want you to wake up.

“Please, I want to say this to your face so that you’ll get disgusted with how pathetic I’m being. Wake up already and punch me in the arm to shut me up. Shout at me. Use me for a martial arts demonstration. Handcuff me to something again. _Just do something._

“I’ve already lost Susan, I can’t lose you, too.”


	40. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/20/15
> 
> rule-one-and-run asked: hinny (of course) and "things you said when you thought i was asleep." good luck with the practice midterm

Ginny worked her fingers through Harry’s unruly hair. He stirred under her touch, his frown lines disappearing as his face changed to a more serene expression.

“You prat,” she muttered half-heartily, unable to stop herself from smiling at seeing her husband looking so peaceful. “You complete and utter prat who is so horrible enough to have me fend for myself today with school shopping. What kind of a husband are you?”

Harry wrinkled his nose in his sleep. He nuzzled Ginny’s shoulder with the side of his face, getting himself more under the covers of their bed.

Ginny snorted. “You should know that your youngest is just like you. I had to especially drag her away from the books that have those advanced curses in them.” She smiled ruefully. “Something about a classmate being part troll to account for his personality.”

Harry’s smile widened and his eyelids fluttered. He at least kept his breathing shallow.

For such a talented Auror, he could never perfect the art of faking his sleep to his wife. Dark Lords and concerned friends, yes. But it was a lost cause to the woman that he was married to for over two decades.

“I still say that you planned that,” said Ginny. “Working the night shift the day before you knew we were going shopping. Why, if I didn’t love the children more than you do…"

“Nu _-uh,_ ” Harry mumbled. He rolled to his back, smacking his lips sleepily. “M’their fav _-reeet,”_ he said, ending it with a yawn.

Ginny gave him a playful push. “I made sure we had time to stop for ice cream. Guess who’s their favorite now, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. “Wait, you got them ice cream without me?” He sat up, clearly amazed at the act of betrayal.

“My poor, poor husband was complaining about how tired he was. There’s no way he would have survived the trip to Diagon Alley,” she said, using his exact words from earlier that day.

“Your husband’s a fool,” he muttered. “Ice cream…”

“It’s why we bought some for you.” Ginny handed him his glasses. She gave him a light kiss when he put them on. “Come on, it’s in the kitchen and it’s waiting for you.”


End file.
